Wife Swap
by MrsFacinelliMrsCullenOMG
Summary: Esme has swapped lives with Merrisa Green but how will they handle it and will the Cullens pull threw and not murder this humen
1. Chapter 1

Wife Swaps

Applying.

Emmetts POV

I woke up and my sexy beautiful wife Rose was still in the shower I was tempted to go and have a sneak look in there but I restrained myself. I put our 75 inch Plasma tv on which is in our room. I flicked threw the channels and I couldnt find anythig nice so I just put on thus Programme called Wife swap. I thought this would be a brilliant for Esme and Carlisle I knew they would never agree with this. When Rosalie came back in with just her towel she came,and snuggled up with me we laid down and watched Wife swap and she said thus would be perfect for Carlisle and Esme but they would never agree. I said did you hear when in the shower she said yes I did. I said we should secretly apply our family for this.

I searched the internet and found an application we filled it in together we would have to do it in Carlisle name though.

**Application**

Name: Carlisle Cullen

Age: 27

Name of Wife and Age: Esme 26

Name Of Children And Age:

Rosalie Cullen 18

Emmett Cullen 18

Alice Cullen 19

Jasper Cullen 20

Edward Cullen 19

Isabella Cullen 19

Jacob Black 14

and one Grand Child Renesmee Cullen 3

Rules in your household:

No destroying any furniture; if you have to wrestle/fight take it outside

Who takes care of the following in your household:

Money: Carlisle

Shopping: Alice

Homework: The children

Do you have any pets?

2 Dogs and 1 Rabbit.

Do any of your family members take drugs and/or excessively drink alcohol?

No.

Do any of your family have health problems?

No.

Any interesting things about your family?

All of our children are adopted and married. They are all 18 and as they are adopted it is legally allowed. We believe in letting the children make their own mistakes and expect them to learn from them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vision

Alice's POV

We were all sitting in the family room when Emmet switched channel to this programme called Wife Swap. We sat watching wheng to be on it said who was going to be on next week show first it said Smith family_. __Parents Joe and Ellen believe in giving their children Ine and Phillip no real free time so they aren't subjected to negative influences._

_Ine and Phillip do almost all of the chores around the house. Mum Ellen says her family is perfect. They raise their children in strict and organized way. _

Next it said _ the Cullen family. Parents Carlisle and Esme adopted eight children and believe in letting them make their own mistakes so that they learn from them. The parents let their adopted children date and they are now all married. _

_Esme is a stay at home mom who does everything in the house and does all the chores. _

_Carlisle is a doctor at the local hospital in Forks and works late every evening. _

_Daughter Alice spends about a million a month on shopping and buys the clothes for her whole family. _

_She and her sister Rosalie refuse to talk about what happened to them in the past. Rosalie found her husband Emmett being mauled by a bear. _

_Carlisle saved him and then adopted him as his family had already died. _

_Bella who is Alice's sister was adopted into the family together with Alice and she loves reading. Her husband Edward was also sick and saved by Carlisle. _

Renesmee is Edward and Isabella's daughter and 3 years old.

Jasper was adopted last and is also the oldest he is 20 years oldand was dieing of Spanish Infleuenza.

I suddenly said what are we doing on tv Emmet and Rosalie started to grin and Bella said what have you done they said we signed us all up for it we all went mental.

Carlisle said well were going to have to got through with this now theres no going back. We had a letter the next day about the show saying.

Dear Cullen's, Family,

You have been accepted to our show the Wife Swap due to an interesting video submission which we enjoyed very much.

Cameras will arrive at your house on the Sunday the 19th of June to film your normal family life. A limousine will be picking up Esme Cullen on Monday the 20th at eight o'clock. She will be swapping with Merrisa Green who lives in Bandon. Don't hesitate to question us if you have any questions or special requests. Please remember that you're not allowed any contact with your family during the swap. If you're not quite clear on the rules you'll find a reminder below.

You'll be staying with the Greens for a total of two weeks. During the first week you are expected to follow their family's rules which you'll find in a family manual that both you and Mrs. Green will write and leave behind for the other. During the second week you can invent your own rules for the family that they are expected to follow. If at any time during the Swap you feel you can't cope with the situation at hand you can be asked to be taken to a hotel close by.

We hope you thoroughly enjoy and learn from this experience.

Sincerely,

The Wife Swap Team

We only had 3 days to prepare for Merrissa Green she sounded horrible and strict. We got the guest room prepared and Alice stocked the fridge up with loads of food and drinks. We would hvae to hunt a lot and make sure we was full. we was wondering watch she had prepared ofr us but It wouldnt be hard because Alice could see into the future and Edward could read minds Japser could control emotions and Bella had 5 she could see into the future read minds Control emotions she could be a shield and she could persuade anyone. but promissed not to on the visit.


	3. Chapter 3

Wife Swap

The day finally comes

Esme's POV

I went downstairs and made sure everything was in order and my house was spotless it had 4 floors and everyone had a walk in wardrobe each and a luxy en suite bathroom. The kitchen was huge and we had a huge swimming pool and stables and a inside swimming pool and jacuuzi and hot tub and everything. We all have 2 horses each we all rode everyday together.

It was time for me to leave the limo came and picked me up and we had arranged days we could meet up and hunt together.

When I was being drove to the new house for the next 2 weeks and when I finally got there I saw a small garden and a modern house. I was given to key and then I went in the house. It looked tiny compared to mine. I looked around there was 4 bedrooms I assumed they had at least 2 children and a guest room where I would be staying and I went downstairs when I heard a car they must not be rich because it had a dodgy engine. I sat on the sofa and waited. The front door was opened and in came a man and 2 children a girl and a boy. I sat and they came in the front room and looked at me and then they came and sat down. The man said my name is Tyler I said Hello Tyler Im Esme He then said these are my two children Nicole and Sean I said nice to meet you I went to shake there hands but Tyler suddenly said do not touch my children. I said I was only going to shake their hands. We moved onto another subject. We started to talk about our familes and I said about me not being able to have children so I adopt and Tyler said how many I said I have 8 adopted children they are married between them and Bella and Edward have a child who is 3 called Renesmee. He said thats disgusting being married between them thus is not something I would like my children to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

Wife Swap

Chp 4

Merrisa's POV

I finally got out of the car and saw this huge house 4 stories high and looked very expensive they was either mangourly rich or in deep debt I assumed it was that they was majourly rich, I wnet in and looked around there house was amazing I went to see the bedrooms there was 10 bedrooms and on each there was a post it note Room 1 was Carlisle and Esme, Room 2 was Rosalie and Emmett I was wondering why it was a boy girl room, Room 3 was Isabella and Edward, Room 4 was Renesmee what a strange name, Room 5 was Alice and Jaser Room 6 was Jacob the other 4 were guest rooms. I went down stairs to look for the manuels I found it on the very expensive looking coffee table

_Dear New Mum,_

_My name is Esme Cullen, I am 26 years old and I'm married to Carlisle. Together we adopted nine children. You may think that I am too young to take proper care of my children but I love all of them dearly._

_We adopted Edward first. He was in an orphanage in Chicago and was found to have a heart problem. Carlisle found him and preformed and founded the surgery he needed to survive. Although his survival chances were very low he is perfectly healthy now. During his treatment we grew attached to him and then decided to adopt him. Edward loves playing his piano. He is a very thoughtful person and can always guess what you are thinking about._

_Bella and Emmett are cousins. Bella's mum died when she was born, we still don't know who her dad is. Emmett's parents became Bella's legal guardians. Emmett was mauled by a bear and again Carlisle was the one to treat him. In the same week Emmett's parents died in a car accident leaving the children without a home. We decided that we would also adopt them. Although they're cousins they are two very different people. Emmett is huge, loves making jokes and any stress or anxiety will just bounce off him. He loves playing games with his siblings. Bella is quiet and a bit shy. She likes to read and write._

_Alice and Rosalie prefer me not to mention their past. Please don't ask them about what happened to them. Alice is a hyper person. She is always full of energy. She loves shopping and dresses our whole family. Rosalie also likes shopping and like Alice is interested in fashion. She may seem like a cold person but does actually have a big heart. If you don't respect her privacy I'm sure that you two will clash._

_Jacob is the oldest and the one we adopted last. He is twenty years old. His dad died of a heart attack while his mother got hit by an avalanche. He is currently attending college but still stoops by our house often. He is especially attached to Renesmee and helps with her lessons if he doesn't have classes._

_Jasper is interested in politics and is a whiz for people's emotions. If you need a room to calm down, call Jasper. We adopted him out of a war zone and he is also quite reluctant to share his past. He is quiet and like Bella likes to read._

_Our children are also married. Edward and Bella, Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie. They're all 18 and adopted so it is legal. Really it was quite a shock for us too, we knew they were dating but getting married? All they said was: "Why wait?" I think that they are right they are obviously in love and I don't think any of them will ever get a divorce. Sure they're young but their love is strong._

_In my household there are not many rules. I don't tolerate my furniture being destroyed as much of it is unique and priceless. Also we expect perfect grades in school as it is easy for them to achieve. And really that's it._

_I spend the morning home-schooling Renesmee (she is Edward and Bellas own child but I home school her and look after her while the they are out getting an education) and then let her work on some of her own stuff in the afternoon while I do whatever needs to be done around the house. I gave up cooking myself years ago as it is just too difficult to decide what to cook as everyone wants something else. The children can just grab whatever they want. Usually I work in the evenings. I am a wedding planner but I don't expect you to do my job. I've cancelled everything for the next two weeks. The children (Renesmee and Jacob excluded) are all seniors at the local high school. They all have cars and drive there themselves in the mornings. Carlisle works long hours at the hospital because he loves helping people but also makes sure to spend time with the children._

_I hope you have a good time,_

_Esme Cullen_

I was shocked with the fact they were married and one had already a pair I thought Isabella was a bit of a slag she's only 18. I would say that to her. I waited for them all to come home. I looked in the back garden there was horses swimming pools flowers and everything.

I heard loads of cars come up the drive I looked out I saw sports cars porsche and a Jeep. I sat down and looked presentable They all came in and sat down they were all beautiful there was 9 of them they all sat in 2 and a cute little girl sat on this boys lap. I waited ofr one of them to speak it was the oldest supposedly the dad. He said Hello My name is Carlisle and I said my name is Mellisa Green but you will call me Mrs Green. I then said I will call you mr Cullen and he said thats incorrect its Dr Cullen. He then said well introduce yourselves then.

This Blonde girl started she had Golden blonde hair Warm brown eyes very slim and she said My name is Rosalie Cullen I am 18 years old Im in seniour year art school and Im Head Cheerleader I asked her what was her past and she said she would rather not talk about it I then said I will get it out of you on way or another. The boy sat next to her said Well my name Is Emmet Cullen I am 18 years old I am Rosalie's wife and my past is I got Mauled by a bear and Carlisle saved my life. He had a big build and a Brown hair and Borwn chesnut coloured eyes.

A boy with Blonde curly hair spoke this time he said My name is Jasper Cullen I am 20 years old and I am Alices husband. I looked at the pixie looking girl with black hair that sticks out in all ways and she said My name is Alice Cullen I do all the clothes shopping around here and Im 19 years old.

That just left 3 people. I asked the older girl what her name was she said Isabella but call me Izzy or Bella I said well Isabella how old are you she ignored me Isabella I said how old are you I shouted it at her. Rosalie said she wont awnser you its either Izzy or Bella I said Bella how old are you she said 19. I said thankyou, I said to the boy sat next to her whats your name he said Edward I said how old are you he said 19 and this is our dauhter Renesmee she is 3. I said Bella dont you think your a bit of a slag having children at such a young age.


	5. Chapter 5

Wife Swap

Arguments

Bella's POV

I said how dare you call me a slag you have been here 2 minutes and you expect us to act liek you our mom well that ent gunna happen and dont say such words infront of my daughter you ahve no right to say that. Renesmee started to cry and she ran out of the room I said touch my daughter and you will wanna be running. I went after Renesmee, I found her in her room crying I gave her a hug and she said Mommy are you ok I said yh babe Im fine. We laid in her king size bed and under her Cinderella covers. I cuddled up with her and we fell asleep. Either though we were vampires we could sleepbut also stay awake and not be tried at all. We can go out in the sunlight and it wouldnt affect us at all. I woke up to a knock on the door it was Rosalie she said are you ok I said Im fine I could have hit that women I swear. I went downstairs and saw Mellisa sat on the sofa I went past her and turned on the tv she said put on the nature channel I said no she grabbed the remote off me I grabbed it back and put what I wanted on.

I decided we all have locks put on our bedrooms she demanded a spare key we said no and she didnt awnser back. We decided not tot get them in the end just on our bathrooms and wardrobes. When what I wanted to watch was over I went downstairs and asked Alice and Rosalie if they wanted to do some shopping they said that would be great. We asked people if they wanted anything. We had a list and we set off We only every brouhgt designer clothes and jewllery and everything. When we got home Merrisa asked me how much we spent we said about 20 millon she said how much money do you get we said we all get 40 billon on each of our credit cards and we have 10 each so 400 billon pounds a year. She said that could last me like a billon life times. I said ok. We brought it about 400 bags and mostly for me Rosalie and Alice. We didnt buy anything for Merrisa though. I went to unpack it took me 3 hours.

Then I went for a shower and then we all went horse riding Merrisa said she would just watch tv. We all went in the woods even Renesmee, My horse got scared and threw me off I layed on the ground for a couple of seconds and then I got off and got back on my horse we carried on for about 3 hours then headed back. We got back around 9pm and we put Renesmee to bed and then went to play in the family room for a few hours we went to bed about 2am and we realised Merrissa was already in bed.

I went to bed and fell asleep. We was awoken by Renesmee who came barging in our bedroom and we told her to go and put on a movie. We layed in bed with with me ontop of Edward kissing Merrisa just walked in and said eww get off of her she came in and grabbed Edward and yanked him out of the room and took him to Carlisle and when Edward got back he said Carlise said he was fine with it and that Merrisa looked at us both in disgust. We carried on kissing and she said dont you have a three year old to look after we said shes watching a film. We got up about 9 and went for a swim. It was back to school tommorow I was looking forward to the weekend again.


End file.
